Leo
is the second closing theme of the first season of the Haikyū!! series. It was performed by Tacica(タシカ) and composed by Shoichi Igari. Summary Animated version The animated version focuses on Kageyama, drawn in sketchy-style, practicing and doing various training regimes in the gym with volleyballs littered all over the floor and also jogging with a somewhat empty, whitish background for a short duration. This lasts for most of the ending theme until, several seconds before the song ends, Kageyama is seen bending over to pick a ball but also hit by a volleyball thrown by an unknown source on the back of his head. He then turns to the source, angry at first, but then slowly, he smiles. Appearances # Tobio Kageyama Lyrics LEO Lyrics T.V Size Ver. Rōmaji= marui kassouro o mina toberu to shinji hitahashiru erigonomi shinaide tsukanda mirai de wa nanka kyuukutsu na yoru byoudou o negau nara mina hotondo onaji sugata katachi tachidomaru koto to hikikae no mirai de wa motto kyuukutsu na yoru soshite asa made moeru kanjou me o tozashitemiru muyami yatara ni moeru kanjou demo namae wa YOU heddoraito no akari sore dake o tayori ni hashiridashita hoka ni donna kyou ga attemo umareta karada de waratteru kimi no teeru ranpu no akari tayori ni dareka ga hishirimasu ka kimi ga mou mayowanai to wa tada mure o nashite ikiru koto haguredasu imeeji no ue o tsudzuki wa dareka ga hashirimasuka doko ni mo mayowanai koto chikaereba mata waraeru darou ka |-| Kanji= 丸い滑走路を 皆　飛べると信じ直走る 選り好みしないで掴んだ未来では 何か窮屈な夜 平等を願うなら 皆　殆ど同じ姿形 立ち止まる事と引き換えの未来では もっと窮屈な夜 そして 朝迄　燃える感情 眼を閉ざして視る 無闇矢鱈に燃える感情でも 名前は云う ヘッドライトの明かり それだけ頼りに走り出した 他に何んな今日があっても 生まれた体で笑っている キミのテールランプの明かり 頼りに誰かが走りますか? キミのもう迷わないとは 只　群れを成して生きる事 溢れ出すイメージの上を 続きは誰かが走りますか? |-| English= On this round runway, everyone is just running, believing they can fly, But a future grasped from never making demands only ends in nights of unease. If we’re to wish for equality, everyone with the same form and shape, The future we’d sacrifice from halting our progress would lead to even more painful nights. But I’m feeling a burning emotion that continues until the morning, so I close my eyes; This emotion may burn without singular purpose, but its name is “You”. I started running with nothing but my headlights to guide me. No matter what other realities could have existed, I’m still laughing in the body I was born with. Will someone ever run, relying solely on your tail lamp? Your method for never losing your way again is nothing more than forming a pack. But once the imagery comes tumbling out, will anyone continue its path? If I can swear to never lose my way, I wonder if I’ll be able to smile again. Full Size Ver. Rōmaji= marui kassouro o mina toberu to shinji hitahashiru erigonomi shinaide tsukanda mirai de wa nanka kyuukutsu na yoru zettai ga nai kara kono sekai ja kikaitachi mo mayou hitoribun mo shidai ni kyodai na chizu sono mae de chippoke na boku da byoudou o negau nara mina hotondo onaji sugatakatachi tachidomaru koto to hikikae no mirai de wa motto kyuukutsu na yoru soshite asa made moeru kanjou me o tozashite miru muyamiyatara ni moeru kanjou demo namae wa iu heddoraito no akari sore dake tayori ni hashiridashita hoka ni donna kyou ga atte mo umareta karada de waratteiru kimi no teeruranpu no akari tayori ni dareka ga hashirimasu ka? doko ni mou mayowanai koto chikaereba mata waraeru darou ka marui kassouro o mada toberu to shinji hitahashiru nozomidoori jibun de egaita chizu de wa nante taikutsu na yoru soshite ima made moeru kanjou me o korashite miru kattekimama ni moeru kanjou demo namae wa iu toozakaru hi no naka ni arata na tabiji o shimaikonde kimi no mou mayowanai to wa tada mure o nashite ikiru koto afuredasu imeeji no ue o tsuzuki wa dareka ga hashirimasu ka? kakureta tte zutto haigo ni tomoshita akari wa furikirenai mama iiwake o mazu kodou kara sashihiku nokotta bun dake yuukan na boku ga iru koukai mo oitsukenai hodo no kou o fukou o koete yo kuusou no kanata e saa teeruranpu no akari tayori ni dareka ga hashiridashita sore wa donna kyou de atte mo kienai kokoro ni nokoru chizu kimi wa heddoraito no saki o umareta karada de hashiritakute koko ni mou mayowanai koto chikaereba mata waraeru darou ka marui kassouro o mina toberu to shinji hitahashiru tomarisou ni yuraide hikattemiru hora kitto taisetsu na yoru |-| Kanji= 丸い滑走路を 皆　飛べると信じ直走る 選り好みしないで掴んだ未来では 何か窮屈な夜 絶対がないから この世界じや機械達も迷う 一人分も次第に巨大な地図 その前で些細な僕だ 平等を願うなら 皆　殆ど同じ姿形 立ち止まる事と引き換えの未来では もっと窮屈な夜 そして 朝迄　燃える感情 眼を閉ざして視る 無闇矢鱈に燃える感情でも 名前は云う ヘッドライトの明かり それだけ頼りに走り出した 他に何んな今日があっても 生まれた体で笑っている キミのテールランプの明かり 頼りに誰かが走りますか? 何処に　もう迷わない事 誓えれば　又　笑えるだろうか 丸い滑走路を まだ　飛べると信じ直走る 望み通り自分で描いた地図では 何て退屈な夜 そして 今迄　燃える感情 眼を凝らして視る 勝手気侭に燃える感情でも 名前は云う 遠ざかる日の中に 新たな旅路を仕舞い込んで キミのもう迷わないとは 只　群れを成して生きる事 溢れ出すイメージの上を 続きは誰かが走りますか? 隠れたって　ずっと背後に 点した明かりは振り切れないまま 言い訳を先ず鼓動から差し引く 残った分だけ勇敢な僕がいる 後悔も追付けない程の 幸を不幸を越えてよ 空想の彼方ヘ さあ テールランプの明かり 頼りに誰かが走り出した それは何んな今日であっても 消えない心に残る地図 キミはヘッドライトの先を 生まれた体で走りたくて 此処に　もう迷わない事 誓えれば　又　笑えるだろうか 丸い滑走路を 皆　飛べると信じ直走る 止まりそうに揺らいで光ってみる ほら　きっと　大切な夜 |-| English= On this round runway,everyone is just running, believing they can fly, But a future grasped from never making demands, Only ends in nights of unease. There's no such thing as certainty; Even machines wander aimlessly in this world. One person's part of things can become a giant map to explore, And I feel so small in comparison... If we’re to wish for equality, everyone with the same form and shape, The future we’d sacrifice from halting our progress would lead to even more painful nights. But I’m feeling a burning emotion that continues until the morning, so I close my eyes; This emotion may burn without singular purpose, but its name is “You”. I started running with nothing but my headlights to guide me. No matter what other realities could have existed, I'm still laughing in the body I was born with. Will someone ever run, Relying solely on your tail lamp? If I can swear to never lose my way, I wonder if I'll be able to smile again. I'm still running this round runway, Believing I can fly, 'Cause the map I drew on my own, just as I pleased, Led to the most boring of nights. But I'm feeling a burning emotion, That continues until the morning, So I close my eyes; This emotion may burn selfishly, with a will of its own, But I'll speak its name. As those days felt farther and farther away, You hid away your new path; Your method for never losing your way again, Was simply to form a pack. But once that imagination comes flowing out, Will anyone continue on its path? Even if you try to hide it, it will always be lurking behind, That flame you lit still far from going out. Cut away the part of your heartbeat that's waiting for an excuse, And all that will be left, is me standing gallantly. Go beyond the happinesses and miseries, That your regrets can't keep up with, Heading for the limits of imagination... Someone started running, With nothing but your tail lamp to guide them; No matter what other realities could have existed, There's a map still left in your eternal heart. You get the urge to reach the destination of those headlights, in the body you were born with. If you can swear to never lose your way, I wonder if you'll be able to smile again. On this round runway, everyone is just running, believing they can fly, Hesitating when they think they might stop, but trying to shine, On a truly precious night. Trivia *Kageyama is the only character seen. None of the other characters in Haikyuu make appearances. Other References Navigation Category:Music Category:Season 1 Category:Ending theme